Bad Boy's Lover's Versi KyuuNaru
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: "Huwa tolong,tolong aku! Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja,padamu! Tapi,tolong aku "Dengan erat,Naruto memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Hn,kalau begitu kau harus jadi 'korban'ku"Katanya,menatap manik shappire indah itu. OneShoot,KyuuNaru,Yaoi


**= Bad Boy's Lover's Versi KyuuNaru =**

Pairing: KyuuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

**Warning : BoyXBoy,OOC,Typo's dimana2,gak beraturan EYD,dll**

.

.

.

.

**~ DarkKnightSong ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**/ No Like /**

**/ No Reading /**

.

.

.

.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara langkah kaki dari seorang pemuda berparas manis dan beberapa orang pemuda lainnya. Membuat gaduh halaman sekolah yang luas itu.

"Gawat! Mereka masih mengejarku lagi,kuso!"Umpat pemuda berparas manis dengan tiga garis disetiap pipinya itu. Kakinya sudah teramat lemas untuk terus berlari.

"Oi,jangan lari kau!"

"Kuhabisi kau,berhenti gaki"Teriak orang-orang itu,murka.

Sudah hampir 15 menit dia berlari. Coba kalau dia tak ceroboh,mungkin ketiga pemuda dibelakangnya ini tak akan mengejarnya begini.

_FlashBack On_

Puk Puk Puk

"Uhuk,uhuk,debunya tebal sekali"Keluh seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu,kedua tangan berbalut kulit tan itu sibuk menepuk-nepukkan kedua penghapus papan tulis. Serpihan debu dari sisa-sisa kapur itu,membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya.

"Ah,Naruto sekalian nanti kalau sudah selesai. Tolong elap kacanya,ya?"Kata seorang gadis bercepol dua,melemparkan kanebo kepada Naruto. Kaget. Dengan segera Naruto pun mencoba meraihnya.

"Dapat! Eh?"

"Eh? Lho,Naruto kemana kanebo sama penghapusnya?"Tanya TenTen,bingung.

"Ah,eng,m-mana ya?"Naruto celingukan mencari ketiga benda itu.

"Jatuh kebawah tidak?"Lalu dengan segera kedua orang itu menengok kebawah. Dan tepat sesuai dugaan gadis itu.

Ketiga benda itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala ketiga pemuda yang tengah menahan murka. Posisi Naruto yang saat itu sedang berada,diberanda kelas. Yang berada dilantai 2. Membuat ketiga benda itu jatuh dengan mudah kebawah. Dan secara kebetulan juga,ketiga pemuda itu sedang berada dibawah.

"Kau!"Teriak pemuda berambut biru laut,menatap garang Naruto.

"Turun,kau bocah!"

Glek

'Mati aku'Teriak Naruto,ketakutan.

..

.

.

.

_FlashBack Off_

Dan setelah itu,ketiga pemuda itu mengejar Naruto yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku sembunyi disemak-semak saja,deh"Dengan cepat,Naruto menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Srekk

"Eh? K-kakiku tergelincir~"

Grusakk

"Waaa"Kedua manik shappire itu melebar ketika tubuh mungilnya jatuh kebawah. Namun,bukan itu yang membuatnya menatap horror kebawah. Melainkan ada seorang pemuda lainnya,yang berada dibawah tebing itu.

Gubrakk

"Ukh~ pinggangku~"Ringis Naruto,lalu iris shappirenya menatap pemuda yang berada dibawahnya.

"Ck,yang seharusnya meringis itu aku!"Ujar pemuda berambut Orange itu.

'Pemuda yang cantik'Pikir Naruto,ketika melihat bahwa pemuda dibawahnya ini memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang.

"G-gomen,a-aku sedang dikejar oleh orang-orang jahat~"Ucap Naruto,ketakutan.

"Hn"Tanggap pemuda bermata rubby itu,cuek.

"Ah,itu ada suara disana!"Teriak orang-orang yang tadi mengikuti Naruto. Mendatangi asal suara.

Glek

"Huwa~ tolong,tolong aku! Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja,padamu! Tapi,tolong aku~"Dengan erat,Naruto memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Hn,kalau begitu kau harus jadi 'korban'ku"Katanya,menatap manik shappire indah itu.

"H-hah? K-korban?"Beo Naruto bingung. "Hn" "B-baiklah,tapi tolong usir mereka dulu"

Srekk

"Kena kau,bocah!"

"Kemari kau!"Dengan murka orang-orang itu menatap Naruto yang sedang dipeluk oleh pemuda berambut Orange.

"Perjanjian sudah disepakati"

Kretek

Kretek

Manik Rubbynya menatap tajam oran-orang dihadapannya.

"Hiiii,iblis rubah~"Teriak orang-orang itu,ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah pemuda yang teramat ditakuti disekolah konoha ini. Wajahnya yang datar dan tenang,namun ketika sedang marah wajah yang senantiasa tampan itu bisa jadi menyeramkan.

Buak

duak

bruk

"Ukh~"

Tep!

Diinjaknya kepala-kepala babak belur itu,dengan tanpa rasa kasihan. Lalu,manik rubbynya menatap tajam orang-orang yang sudah tumbang itu.

"Mulai hari ini,dia 'korban'ku. Jika kalian berani mengganggunya,maka kalian berhadapan denganku"

"I-iya,lari~"Dengan sempoyongan orang-orang itu berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Glek

Naruto menatap horror pemuda yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya,

'Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh keperangkap orang yang salah'Batinnya,ngeri.

"Kau,namamu siapa?"Dielusnya pipi bergaris itu lembut,membuat Naruto blushing.

"A-aku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze kelas 1-A"Jawabnya,menunduk. Antara malu dan takut.

"Hn,aku Kyuubi"Dikecupnya bibir ranum milik Naruto,"Mulai hari ini,kau 'korban'ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? KAU PACARAN DENGAN KYUUBI-SENPAI?"Teriak pemuda berambut choco dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik,dimasing-masing pipinya,kaget.

"Iya,kenapa?"Dengan wajah innocent,Naruto menyahut.

"Ck,kau tahu kan Naruto kalau Kyuubi-senpai itu kan iblis paling menyeramkan disekolah kita"

"Ya,aku tahu. Tapi.."

"Batalkan Naruto,kau tahu kan dia bukan hanya ditakuti karena sikapnya. Sikap ke-playboy-an nya itu juga,benar-benar menyebalkan. Setelah puas mempermainkan 'korban'nya,maka dengan tanpa dosanya dia akan meninggalkan 'korban'nya itu"Dipegangnya kedua bahu kecil itu,manik choco nya menatap tajam,"Aku tak mau kau tersakiti oleh macam orang seperti dia. Batalkan,Naruto"

"B-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau mau membatalkan kontrak kita?"Tanya Kyuubi,kaget. Ketika pemuda yang menjabat(?) sebagai 'korban'nya itu,dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan kalau dia 'membatalkan perjanjian mereka'

"G-gomen,Kyuubi-senpai. H-habis kemarin itu,karena ketakutan dan bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa. J-jadi,tanpa memikirkan apapun,aku menyetujuinya"Jelas Naruto,menunduk takut.

"Hn,tidak bisa"

"Eh?" Tangan dingin dan putih itu terulur,menggapai wajah tan dihadapannya. Dielusnya lembut pipi bergaris itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku 'iblis',makanya kau membatalkannya?"

"A-ah,i-itu.."

Chup

Dikecupnya pipi bergaris,lembut. "Maaf,Naruto kau tak bisa membatalkannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu hari-hari yang cukup 'menyulitkan' bagi pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu dimulai. Setiap hari,disaat jam-jam istirahat. Kyuubi selalu datang kekelas Naruto. Mulai dari Naruto yang disuruh memanggilnya 'Kyuubi-kun' yang dituruti dengan 'senang hati'(terpaksa),menyuapinya,sampai bermanja-manja. Yang sukses membuat teman satu kelas Naruto,ternganga tak percaya melihatnya.

'Aku merasa diperbudak,hiks hiks'Jerit Naruto,dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh,hari ini aku pulang larut hingga malam. Aku yakin,Kyuubi-senpai sudah pulang"Dengan hati senang,tangan tan itu membuka pintu kelasnya. Namun,alangkah terkejutnya dia. Ketika melihat makhluk orange itu tengah duduk dilantai,bersila. Menatap dirinya,yang ternganga tak percaya.

"Hn,lama juga kau mengerjakan tugas mingguannya. Ayo pulang,sudah malam"Ajak Kyuubi,berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu,menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor karena debu.

'D-dia.. Menungguku pulang? Tapi.. aku kan hanya 'korban'nya saja'Pikir Naruto,bingung Selama dalam perjalanan,tak ada satu diantara mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Kedua seolah sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Sudah sampai,aku duluan ya?"Dengan santai Kyuubi pun mulai melangkah pergi.

"T-tunggu dulu!"

"Hn?"Kyuubi menaikkan halisnya,bingung.

"Itukan arah menuju-"

"Hn,rumahku kan dijalan Oyama,jadi harus lewat sini. Sudahlah,sana masuk. Sudah malam"Lalu,setelahnya pemuda bermarga Kurama itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya,sendu.

"Jadi slama ini,dia mengantar jemput aku. Yang jelas-jelas berlawanan arah" Digigitnya bibir ranum itu,"Aku ingin menganggap hubungan ini,sebagai hubungan antara sepasang kekasih. Bukan antara 'iblis' dan 'korban'."Setetes,dua tetes cairan bening mengucur dikedua manik indahnya,

"Aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu. Ternyata kau tidak sejahat dengan apa yang kudengar slama ini"Dengan gontai Naruto pun memasuki kediamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah~ rambutmu halus dan harum,Naru"Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven lepek,memainkan rambut Naruto.

"Ahaha,rambutmu juga sudah memanjang nih. Kamu tak berniat untuk memanjangkannya?"Ejek Kiba.

"Ah,aku kan belum sempat ke salon. Lagi pula dengan begini aku terlihat lebih keren kan?"Elak Naruto,sebenarnya dia sudah jengah dengan perlakuan Sai yang sedari tadi memainkan rambutnya. Namun,apa mau dikata. Dia tak berani untuk melarangnya.

"Ya ampun,kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih? Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas mingguan nih,jangan ganggu dong"TenTen mendelik sebal pada kedua teman sekelasnya itu,"Ah,Naruto tolong ambilkan gunting"

"Ah,in-"

Srett

Srekk

Semua pasang mata dikelas tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri,itu terbelalak tak percaya. Ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuubi datang,lalu meraih gunting yang akan diambil oleh Naruto. Setelahnya pemuda itu menggunting rambut Naruto dengan tanpa sebab dan berlalu begitu saja.

'D-dia benar-benar 'iblis'..'Pikir Naruto,dengan wajah syok.

Bruk

"Uwah~ Naru-chan pingsan,cepat bawa dia ke UKS".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan! Tak bisa kumaafkan!"Gerutu Naruto,menatap atap ruangan UKS dengan kesal.

Grekk

"Apa benar begitu?"Tanya Kyuubi memasuki ruangan,membuat Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya,sebal.

"Gunting saja rambutku"Tambah Kyuubi,memberikan sebuah gunting ke hadapan Naruto,"Dibuat botak juga tak apa"

"Eh? Ah,memang iya. Kau salah. Dengan seenaknya menggun-"

"Habis kau membiarkan mereka memegang rambutmu"Ujar Kyuubi,memotong ucapan Naruto. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

'Eh? J-jangan-jangan dia-'

"Kamu cemburu?"Tanya naruto,senang.

"ck,sudahlah. Cepat lakukan"Seru Kyuubi,salting.

"Hm~ kalau begitu tak usah saja"Perkataan Naruto,membuat Kyuubi menatapnya tak percaya,

"Ya,mungkin memang saatnya aku harus memotong rambutkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou"Sapa Naruto,membuat Kyuubi yang sedang membelakanginya menengokkan kepala. Iris rubbynya menatap tak percaya. Di tatap seperti itu,membuat Naruto jadi salting sendiri.

"A-ah,k-kau ini.. jangan menatapku seper-Hei! Ngapain disitu?"Pekik Naruto,ketika melihat Kyuubi berjongkok dan sibuk dengan-entah-apa-itu.

Srett

pluk

pluk

Dengan tiba-tiba,pemuda berambut orange itu menaburkan.. bunga? Diatas kepala Naruto.

"Hadiah dariku,mahkota untuk sang putri"Ujarnya,dengan semburat pink menghiasi wajah putihnya,"Kau lebih manis,ketika rambutmu pendek begini. Ayo,berangkat"Digandengnya tangan mungil itu,lalu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan pergi kesekolah. Tak dipungkiri oleh pemuda blonde itu,dirinya begitu senang diperlakukan seperti ini.

'Ini sih bukan sebagai 'korban' untukku,melainkan kekasih,lho'Pikir Kyuubi,bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto,apa kau sadar? Kyuubi-senpai hanya memanfaatkanmu saja,apa kau tak sadar?"Ucap Sai,menatap manik shappire dihadapannya.

"Kyuubi-senpai tak seperti itu,Sai. Dia tak pernah-"

"Che,aku ingin tanya padamu. Kau itu siapanya dia? Korban atau kekasihnya?"Sai menyeringai dalam hati,melihat ekspresi kalut pemuda dihadapannya,

"Kenapa? Bingung,hn? Lebih baik kau bersamaku,Naru. Aku mencintaimu tulus,percayalah padaku"

"M-maaf Sai,tapi aku ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu"Dengan tergesa Naruto,meninggalkan Sai. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini.

'Aku harus memastikannya,kalau aku bukan 'korban'nya semata'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ini siapamu,Kyuubi-senpai?"

"Eng? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu sih?"Kyuubi menengok sedikit kebelakang,saat ini dirinya sedang tiduran dibawah pohon mapel belakang sekolah. Udaranya yang sejuk,membuatnya ingin tidur sebentar. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Dan bertanya hal yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Jawab saja. Aku ini siapamu? Kekasih atau-"

"Korban"Ujar Kyuubi cepat,tanpa melihat ekspresi terluka dari wajah pemuda yang dibelakanginya itu

Srett

Dilemparnya bunga-bunga pemberian Kyuubi pagi tadi. Kyuubi hanya menatap bingung. Butiran air mata mengalir deras dipelupuk mata shappire itu.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini,berhenti mengikutiku. Aku capek diperlakukan sedemikian olehmu. Aku capek,aku ingin membatalkan kontrak ini. Aku benci padamu!"Setelahnya,tanpa memperdulikan teriakan pemuda rubah itu. Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari cepat,meninggalkan tempat menyakitkan baginya.

'hiks,bodoh,bodoh,bodoh,bodoh! Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Aku hanya seorang 'korban' tak lebih'

Bruk

"Auch,ah,Naruto. Kau kenapa?"Tanya Sai,memegang pundak mungil bergetar itu,"Ah,jangan katakan ini semua gara-gara si 'iblis' itu!? Kau sekarang sadar kan? Dia hanya menjadikanmu 'korban',tak lebih dari itu. Lebih baik kau bersamaku,aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Maaf,Sai aku tak bisa"Kata Naruto,menundukkan kepalanya. Walau dia terluka dan sakit hati pada sang 'iblis'. Namun,tetap saja dirinya tak bisa melupakan dirinya begitu saja.

"Wah~ kau lama sekali membawanya kemari. Kami jadi lelah menunggu nih"Sebuah seruan,yang diiringi beberapa langkah kaki. Membuat Naruto terhenyak tak percaya.

"Mereka mengincarmu,lho. Karena mereka masih dendam atas perlakuan Kyuubi senpai yang sudah membuat mereka babak belur"Bisik Sai,menyeringai.

'Aku dijebak. Jadi,selama ini Kyuubi-senpai selalu ada didekatku itu,agar aku terlindungi. A-aku..'Tubuh mungil itu,bergetar takut. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh 'lapar'.

"Akhirnya kau jauh juga dari si 'iblis' itu. Biarkan kami menagih sisanya padamu"Seringai salah satu dari mereka.

"A-aku.. ugh,l-lepas~"Naruto memberontak,ketika sebuah tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Buak

Duagh

"Jangan sentuh Naruto dengan tangan kotor kalian"Sepasang manik rubby itu,menatap nyalang orang-orang dihadapannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa-"

"K-kyuubi"Lirih Naruto dengan tak percaya.

'Kenapa kau datang? Padahal tadi aku sudah berbicara keterlaluan padanya'Batinnya menambahkan dalam hati,menundukkan kepalanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Dirinya merasa menjadi orang terjahat,karena sudah berbicara keterlaluan pada orang yang sudah jelas-jelas ingin melindunginya.

BRUK

DUAK

BRUK

"Mulai hari ini kalian,berani menyentuh satu jari saja dirinya. Kita akan bertarung hidup mati"Serunya,mata rubby itu menatap tajam orang-orang yang tergeletak,"Kalian pikir ini gurauan saja? Silahkan dicoba,aku seperti ini apa karena sedang emosi atau apa"Setelahnya,dengan langkah tenang. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati pemuda blonde yang tengah menundukkan kepala,dengan tubuh bergetar.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu,membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Namun,dengan perlahan dia menyamankan diri. Mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang sudah lama dinantinya.

"Gomen"Satu kata itu meluncur dari Kyuubi,dieratkannya pelukan itu,

"Gomen,jika aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Gomen,aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Tapi,asal kau tahu,Naru"Dilepaskan pelukan itu,lalu menatap lurus manik shappire dihadapannya,"Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu,aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama melihatmu"Naruto hanya menatapnya tak percaya,air mata semakin deras mengalir dipelupuk matanya.

"T-tapi kamu kan-"Satu jari putih milik Kyuubi menahan bibir ranum Naruto.

"Sttt,aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai 'korban'ku,memang aku mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi,jauh didasar hatiku,aku mencintaimu"Ditatapnya wajah memerah dihadapannya itu,"Apa kamu mau menjadi kekasihku sesungguhnya?"Tanyanya,penuh harap.

"Hu um,aku mau"Naruto sedikit tersentak,ketika dengan tiba-tiba. Kyuubi mengecup bibirnya.

"Arigatou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_END_


End file.
